Nuevo Vicio
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: Ino, es una mujer que no se deja llevar por ningún hombre…hasta que conoce a Shikamaru, él tiene un vicio…Pero después de varias noches, ella será su nuevo y único vicio.


Konnichipuu! :P

Sí, soy yo, otra vez por aquí compartiendo un two-shot con ustedes, aunque también quien sabe que pase después, porque puede y se alargue más, pero…ya veremos qué pasa…

Este fic, es una adaptación de mi propia vida, esto me sucedió hace unos 3 meses, y platicando con Erii, fue que surgió esta idea, ella me convenció de pasarlo a la compu, y como saben que yo amo de todo corazón al ShikaIno, pues… ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ellos?

Bueno en fin, ya no te interrumpo más, disfruta tu lectura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**°NUEVO VICIO°**_

Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, soy una mujer inteligente, bastante suspicaz…la mayoría de las personas dice que soy hermosa, dicen que es porque soy alta, rubia y de ojos azules. También soy sumamente orgullosa, confiada y fuerte.

En estos momentos me encuentro estudiando Psicología y he tenido que irme de Konoha para tomar esta profesión en una ciudad vecina. Ahora les contaré como encontré al hombre de mi vida y de cómo cambié su vicio…

Lo conocí en una cafetería. Yo estaba ordenando y esperaba "pacientemente" mi almuerzo. Escuché como tintineó la campana de la puerta del local, pero hice caso omiso de la persona que acaba de entrar, sin embargo él se formó detrás de mí, motivo por el cual tuve la reacción de mirarlo con el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, pero nuevamente no le di importancia. Cuando me dieron mi comida me giré y lo pude apreciar mejor. ¡Kami, por qué demonios no lo vi antes! Era bastante atractivo, alto, con sus ojos de color caoba, su piel se veía tostada y sus cabellos cafés estaban sujetos por una coleta alta, tenía oratadas las orejas y en ellas colgaban unas arracadas de plata similares a las que yo estaba usando.

Tratando de evitar que viera como se me estaba escurriendo la saliva por aquél Adonis, me fui a sentar rápidamente a una mesa no muy lejos de la caja, pero tanta fue mi prisa que olvidé tomar mi pastel con arándano. Joder, con lo mucho que me gusta, era imposible dejarlo ahí. Así que me levanté por el, y lo tomé para irme de nuevo a mi lugar, estaba haciendo mucho frío y yo solo quería terminar de comer cuanto antes para irme de allí. Cuando me senté, me di cuenta de que aquél chico no llevaba nada abrigador y a pesar de que estábamos a 3°, el solo vestía una playera de manga larga de color verde, que por cierto, la llevaba arremangada.

-¿No tienes frío?- le pregunté al ver que ya había tomado su comida y buscaba un lugar para almorzar.

Se giró a verme y me sentí incomoda, pues empezó a analizarme de arriba abajo y debo confesar que no me encontraba en mi mejor día, tenía dos suéteres encima, el de abajo era negro y el de arriba azul, llevaba unos pants negros, unos calentadores grises y llevaba unos tenis blancos; pero eso no era lo que realmente me preocupaba, lo que me preocupaba era mi rostro…hacía apenas unos minutos que me había levantado, aún traía la almohada marcada en mis mejilla y ni siquiera me había pasado un cepillo por el cabello. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí incómoda por mi aspecto.

-No, la verdad no. Me encuentro bien, digamos que estoy acostumbrado al frío- me dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero por lo visto tú sí tienes bastante…-

_-¡Oh no, mi cuerpo me había delatado frente a un él! ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de qué no traigo sostén, y por eso me preguntó eso? Que no me siga viendo, que no me siga viendo. Onegai…-_le imploré a Kami en mi mente. Pero después de todo, había sido mi culpa porque me atreví a hablarle y…también por no haberme puesto un sostén.

Asentí con mi cara completamente roja, y me dispuse a ingerir mis alimentos, quería terminar mi comida e irme de ahí, quería que no me viera más. Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos…

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- me dijo con su voz ronca y varonil.

Creo que balbuceé un sí y fue entonces que él se sentó frente a mí. Ya no quise decir nada más y me concentré nuevamente en mis alimentos.

-¿Tienes mucha hambre?-

-¿Ah?- dije con la boca la llena, claro, debió de haber pensado eso porque lo estaba haciendo muy rápido. Bueno no…Lo adecuado sería decir devorando mi comida, era como si no hubiera probado algo en años. Pero en realidad era porque quería desaparecer de su vista cuanto antes.

Empecé a reírme nerviosa y negué varias veces con mi cabeza.

-¿Y dime…de dónde eres?- preguntó de nuevo. Ese hombre a fuerzas quería sacarme las palabras a pesar de que yo le había dejado claro que no quería conversar.

-De Konoha, pero he venido aquí para estudiar- le respondí sin muchas ganas.

-Igual yo, bueno no a estudiar, por alguna razón me gradué antes, decían que era un genio nato, no necesité estudiar los cuatro años de la Universidad, así que estoy trabajando cerca de aquí-

-Oh ya veo, qué suerte tienes. Me das un poco de envidia- le respondí alzando las cejas.

–Provecho, me tengo que ir yo soy de los que no fueron tan bendecidos como tú y debo de ir a la Facultad- le dije al tiempo en que recogía mi basura y la tiraba en el contenedor.

-Gracias- me respondió dudando, supongo que fue por mi sarcasmo. Pude ver que quería decir algo más, pero no lo dijo, lo cual agradecí en mi interior.

Salí del comedor y me fui de allí a toda velocidad, no quería perder mi último examen del semestre y aún tenía que ponerme una…prenda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ohayo!- grité a Lorenka, ella era la cocinera de la cafetería a la recurría siempre.

-Ohayo Ino-chan, te ves de muy buen humor esta mañana ¿Qué deseas hoy?- me preguntó dulcemente.

-Tomaré lo mismo que comí el miércoles- dije con una sonrisa, definitivamente ese día estaba muy feliz, pues al fin había terminado mis exámenes.

Cuando tomé mi bandeja, giré para sentarme en la misma mesa del otro día, por alguna razón siempre estaba vacía, lo cual me fascinaba puesto que sabía que siempre podría contar con mi lugar favorito.

Mientras desayunaba miraba la televisión, escuché la puerta del local abrirse pero no le presté atención, las noticias que pasaban en la tele me interesaban más que la persona que ingresó hasta que…

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo otra vez?- y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella voz varonil y grave.

-Hazme el honor…- dije arrastrando las palabras, después de cerciorarme de que mis ropas estuvieran en orden.

Lo miré y le sonreí, estaba de muy buen humor, así que no iba a dejar que él me arruinara mi delicioso desayuno. Por lo visto aquel joven se percató de ello y comenzó a preguntarme un par de cosas que yo con mucho gusto contesté, y con el paso del tiempo, ahora era yo quien le preguntaba curiosa unas cosas, después de un rato me encontraba bastante emocionada puesto que sus respuestas eran asombrosas al igual que su manera de pensar.

Pronto me di cuenta de la hora. –¡Oh lo siento debo de irme!- grité haciendo una leve reverencia.

-De acuerdo…- me dijo con un semblante serio sin embargo las palabras las había dicho algo afligido pues fueron dichas con un hilo de voz.

Tomé mis cosas, me despedí de Lorenka y salí rápidamente pues tenía que llegar a tiempo o me suspenderían porque últimamente había llegado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente se repitió la misma historia y ese chico… me empezaba a intrigar mucho…

-Tengo una llamada, dame un segundo- dijo antes de pararse de la silla que estaba frente a mí y salir de la cafetería.

Cuando termino su llamada ingresó, pero yo ya había terminado mi almuerzo y me disponía a salir del recinto, crucé la puerta y observé con el rabillo del ojo que me seguía.

-Espera...- escuché decir tras de mí a aquel hombre de coleta.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté mientras me detenía y me volteaba para verlo.

-No recuerdo tu nombre…-

-Vaya, entonces no eres muy inteligente como dicen…-

-Lo siento, no soy perfecto-

-Eso es porque no lo dije-

-Estupendo, llevamos hablando varios días y aún no me dices tu nombre-

-Me preguntaste toda mi vida, pero omitiste ese pequeño detalle, sin embargo yo sí sé el tuyo- le dije mostrando una sonrisa. Me sentía victoriosa por tal respuesta. No dejaría que ningún hombre me volviese a lastimar por tal motivo me mostraba fría y sarcástica hacia cualquiera de ellos.

-En ese caso…¿Puede decirme su nombre señorita Yamanaka?-

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido Shikamaru?-

-Lo asumí por el nombre de la florería de tu familia-

-Retiro lo dicho…eres muy suspicaz Shikamaru…- dije recalcando lo último

- Ahora dime… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, pero no mi apellido Yamanaka?-

-Escuché a tu novia decirlo por el auricular, por lo visto es muy gruñona ¿cierto?-

-Cielos señorita, realmente usted también es muy suspicaz, pero debo confesarle que no es mi novia, Temari es alguien que trabaja en la misma compañía que yo, pero no tenemos ningún vínculo emocional. Le sorprendería saber que me he enamorado de alguien que no conozco del todo…-

Lo miré intrigada. _¿Qué quiso decir con eso, significa, que le gusta alguien?_ por alguna razón sentí celos de esa persona a la que ni siquiera conocía.

-Ahora ¿podrías decirme tu apellido?- insistí viéndolo fijamente, de esa manera yo tendría ventaja puesto que él aún no sabía mi nombre.

-Te lo diré con una condición…-

-Acepto- le dije sin dejar que terminara de explicarme su plan.

–Me alegra de que hayas aceptado salir conmigo…Mi apellido es Nara, Nara Shikamaru-

-No…yo no dije eso…- me defendí.

- Eso, señorita es porque no me dejó continuar…Pero le daré otra oportunidad, si adivino su nombre saldrá conmigo ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡No podrá, estoy segura, acepto otra vez!-

Rió mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura. –Sin duda tendrá que salir conmigo esta noche, Ino…- dijo tomándose largo tiempo para decir mi nombre.

-Ha perdido de nuevo- concluyó.

_Un segundo… ¿Había escuchado bien? _

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó? No le he dicho como me…-me callé al ver que apuntaba con su dedo a mi mochila. _-Genial, olvidé que tiene escrito mi nombre en la parte superior…-_

Hice un mohín, crucé mis brazos. –Bien, he perdido…- dije soplando mi flequillo dorado.

-¿A las 8 p.m. le parece bien?-

-Sí, sí, está bien estoy libre a esa hora- le dije rodando mis ojos azules y me giré dándole la espalda.

-Excelente, vendré por usted a esa hora-

-Por favor…ya sabes mi nombre-

Él rió un poco y continuó. –De acuerdo…Ino- dijo poniéndole énfasis a mi nombre.

Volteé para ver su rostro, por alguna extraña razón me gustó que me llamara por mi nombre además de que lo hacía tan…tan seductoramente.

Asentí. –Bien te veré en un rato Shika…- dije arrastrando las últimas palabras y vi con placer como sus tostadas mejillas adquirían un bonito color rojo y retomé mi camino.

_-Tarde otra vez-_ me dije a mi misma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unu, unu!

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, aunque te confieso y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, yo no quería esto al principio, ja ja ja :B

Me porté muy mal con el pobre chico, ¿verdad? Jojojo

Como siempre gracias por leer, y recuerda:

Leer fics te hace vivir más, sé feliz, come frutas y verduras…

PD: Ponme un Reviewsito, por favor! :D


End file.
